1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive systems for boats and more particularly to an electric motor drive for recreational powered water craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water recreation is popular with millions of persons. This includes recreational boats which come within numerous classifications. Such classifications include rafts and small recreational boats such as fishing vehicles. These boats may comprise rigid hulls or inflatable boats that may be carried to remote water bodies and then inflated for use. Many such boats are then manually propelled by oars, paddles, etc.
Frequently, it is necessary that the sports person carry such boats, e.g. on their back like a back pack. Thus, it is necessary that the structure be as light weight and small as is reasonable and possible.
In the prior art, inflatable pontoon boats have evolved to be of relatively light weight and packable into compact configurations for manual transport. However, there is a need for a power source to power the boats. Such a power source need be of light weight, readily packable into compact packages and operable from a source of energy which is also of light weight and readily packable into a compact package. Also, the system need be resistant to corrosion; easily assembled without the need of many, if any, tools; and require minimal field maintenance.